Bringing Her Back
by furubaitsumo
Summary: What would happen if Tohru lost her memories? What if Kyo was the only one who could bring them back?  Kyo x Tohru  Kyo's POV. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Why? Why did everything turn out like this? Why'd it have to happen? To her of all people? It's all my fault. I let this happen. I should've kept my mouth shut. Everything would be fine then...

Ok. So you're probably wondering what I'm talking about. You see... something terrible happened. Something that I'm certain was all my fault. Let's Back track shall we?

-A couple days ago-

The sun was setting and she was on the roof. Tohru... my sweet Tohru. I came to join her and she looked up at me with that big smile of hers. My heart did flips as it always did with just the meer sight of this girl. She didn't even know what she did to me.

"Hi Kyo-kun. What brings you up here?" She asked, her sweet voice ringing in my ears.

"Just thought I'd give you some company. But if you'd rather be alone..."

She cut me off. "No, no. Please stay Kyo-kun."

I smiled at her as I took my place next to her. She looked over at me and smiled and then turned back to the sunset.

"It's so beautiful..." She whispered, more to herself than anything I think.

"Yea, it is." I said as I stared at her.

She was so much more beautiful than that sunset. More beautiful than anything. At least to me. And she didn't even realize it.

The sun disappeared and the sky turned black. She looked bak at me.

"Tohru..." I started.

I should tell her. That's what I needed to do. I didn't know that telling her would be the greatest mistake of my life.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I need to tell you something."

'No! You idiot!' I wanted to yell at myself. I didn't know what would happen.

It seems they were all right. The cat is destined to be alone. Not allowed to love or care for anyone. Maybe that's how it should be...

"What is it Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked, looking at me curiously.

I gulped. "I um... I-"

I was cut off by the sudden warmness on my hand. I looked down at it. Tohru had laced her fingers with my own. I looked back up to find her awaiting my continuation. She smiled brightly at me. That gave me the confidence I had needed to go on.

"I love you." I finished, just barely above a whisper. I felt a teardrop hit my knee. Oh no. I instantly wanted to take it back. She obviously hated me. How could I have expected her to feel the same?

"I love you too Kyo..."

Wait... did I just hear that?

I gazed into her aqua colored eyes, the ones that I had dreamed about so many times. Almost questioning what she had said. Before I could say anthing else I felt a tingling sensation on my lips. Tohru had kissed me!

I was more shocked than ever. This had to be a dream. There was no way in hell she'd ever love me back. Yet... when we broke apart, I knew it wasn't a dream. This was the real thing.

-End Flashback-


	2. Chapter 2

This may seem like a happy situation. And believe me, it was the most wonderful moment in my life! I never wanted it to end! I never wanted any of this to happen. Not to her. Not to Tohru. My Tohru... And it happened. And I'll never, ever forgive myself.

-Yesterday-

It started out like all the others. Tohru was in the kitchen making breakfast as I came downstairs. I learned not to disrupt her. She'd end up hurting herself in some way more than likely.

Later on, after dinner, we had been called to the mainhouse. All of us...even Tohru. When Shigure told us I got this sinking feeling in my stomach. Today wasn't going to end well. I could just feel it. Who would've thought that I was going to be right? For a week now I've been wishing, even praying, that I was wrong. That this was all just some huge nightmare and I'd wake up at any moment. Sadly this was not true.

Anyways, we walked to the main house and were ushered to Akito's room. At the door, Shigure and Yuki were waiting for us to go in. They weren't allowed to go in. It was just me and Tohru. That sinking feeling just got deeper.

We went in cautiously. I felt like running. I needed to get Tohru away. Into safety. But it was no use. Akito was sitting there, looking at us.

"Please. Have a seat." She told us.

We did so.

"Do you know why I have summoned you here?" Akito asked.

We shook our heads. I was scared and I could tell she was too. Dammit! This isn't right! It isn't fair!

"I have heard from a reliable source that you have told Tohru how you feel about her Kyo..." Akito said in her cold voice.

"Yea. I did. What of it?"

I was growing angry and desperate. Akito stood up, walked over to me, and slapped me.

"How dare you talk to me like that, you stupid cat! You monster!"

"STOP!"

I looked over at Tohru, who's small voice sounded out against Akito.

"Please stop..."

She was tearing up. I looked at her sadly. Akito smiled, but I didn't feel very happy. In fact, I felt as if the world suddenly went cold as ice.

"Do you love Kyo, Tohru?" Akito asked.

"Yes I do. Very much." She answered.

Why couldn't she have said no?

"That's cute." The devil of a person laughed.

That was when I noticed Hatori sitting in the corner. He was practically in tears. Suddenly I realized what was happening. What that feeling in my gut had been.

"No." I whispered to myself

Akito was still laughing. She motioned for Hatori to come over to them. He did.

"H-hatori-san?"

Tohru looked so frightened. I wanted to pull her in my arms and tell her everything was going to be ok. But I knew I couldn't.

"Tohru i'm sorry..." Hatori said.

I had started to cry as I saw Tohru's tears streaming down her face. She nodded. Then she looked at me and my heart broke.

"Kyo...I love you."

That made me cry even harder.

"I love you too."

Then it happened. Hatori put his hand on Tohru's forehead and this blue light shined and then Tohru was on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

They shooed us out as Tohru woke up.

"Tohru...are you feeling alright?" Shigure asked.

"Yes I'm fine Shigure-san. Just a little headache is all." Tohru said.

My eyes widened. She knew Shigure?

"We better take you home so you can get some rest." Yuki suggested.

"Ok Sohma-kun."

She knew the damn rat too! What was up? I thought she lost her memories... We began walking home.

Tohru whispered to Yuki, but i could hear her. "Who is that? With the orange hair? Is he a friend of yours?"

Yuki's eyes saddened. "That's Kyo. He's a friend of yours too Honda-san."

She looked back at me, then to Yuki.

"I'm sorry. I just can't seem to remember him."

This tore my heart into a million tiny pieces. Somehow I think I knew this though. She was able to remember everything, everyone, but me. The whole way home I was facing the ground, thinking about how hard it was going to be now that I had lost the only person I had loved. That's when that idea popped in my head. Lost things can be found right? I just got a little happier. I would try to make her remember me. No. I _would _make her remember me. Just like I promised.

-Flashback to After Lunch-

"Tohru can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked as she was drying off her hands.

She had just finished the dishes.

"Of course."

I took her hand and took her to the roof.

"What is is Kyo?"

I loved the way my name sounded when she said it. And now she even dropped the formal ending.

"I have this bad feeling that something's going to happen today." I said.

She squeezed my hand. I looked in her eyes.

"I need you to know something Tohru..."

She nodded her head.

"No matter what. I will always find you. I will never lose you Tohru. Not ever."

Water threatened to come out of my eyes. She took a step towards me and stood on her tiptoes.

"I know Kyo."

Then she gently let her lips touch mine.

-End Flashback-


	4. Chapter 4

Damn! Why am I crying? I wipe my eyes. How I longed for her lips to touch mine like that again. Oh I wanted her so badly. I needed her. I needed her to remember. But I'll try tomorrow because she's already fast asleep now. I lay down in bed going over what I would do next in my head. I hoped it worked. Even if it takes a week. A month. A year even! I will bring her back!

The next morning, Tohru was cooking breakfast. I walked in to get some milk. Stupid cat! Why was it the cat who had to like milk? She turned to see me and smiled.

"Good morning...Kyo-kun."

She had to think about my name. A dagger went through my heart.

"Morning. How are you feeling?" I asked, putting down my glass.

"Oh much better." She said, smiling.

"That's good."

I looked at her. I wanted to cry. She seemed as if she wanted to say something.

"I'm sorry Kyo-kun." She stated looking down.

"Sorry for what?" I asked.

What did _she_ have to be sorry for? Shouldn't I be the one saying sorry?

"For not remembering. I don't know why I can't. I want to remember. I feel like I should..." She explained.

I went to her and wrapped my arms around her. She did the same. (A/N So...since this is _my _story, i'm making this after the curse broke. if you don't like it then don't read it)

I could feel the water that had just arrived on my chest.

"Tohru...I'm going to help you remember. I promise. Before this all happened I had told you that I would always find you. No matter what. I intend to keep that promise."

I feel her nod.

"I want to remember you Kyo-kun."

We pulled apart and I wiped her tears. She smiled reluctantly and went back to cooking breakfast. I went to sit with the others.

After a couple minutes, Tohru brought the food to the table and we all ate. After we finished, she washed the dishes. Just like always.


	5. Chapter 5

After Tohru had finished with the dishes she came knocking at my door.

"Who is it?" I asked, sulking on my bed.

"Kyo-kuh? It's Tohru, may I come in?" She asked politely.

I smiled. "Of course. Come on in."

She came in, shut the door and sat next to me on the bed.

"Could we um... try to work with my memory now? If that's alright." She asked, looking down.

"Sure." I said, grabbing the paper flower I made her.

She looked up.

"This is a paper flower I made for you. When we were making the flowers for the graduation ceremony, you had asked about the zodiac curse and if someone was freed from it. I told you to mind your own business and that upset you. I felt really bad so I made you this paper flower." I explained, holding it out to her.

She took in and closed her eyes. I could tell she was trying to focus on the flower. She looked back at me.

"It's fuzzy. But I sort of remember that."

I smiled. "That's good. It's a start."

She smiled back and set the flower down.

"Another..." She said, wanting to share another memory.

I smiled at the thought.

"Last year, you had overworked yourself. You were sick. Nothing serious, just a fever. I made you medley soup with leeks. Even though I hate leeks. I made it for you. When you told me if was delicious, I told you that was impossible. It's couldn't have been good compared to your cooking."

She was trying to picture it in her head. I could tell. She scrunched her nose in this cute way when she was trying to think really hard. Then I heard her gasp.

"I remember! I remember the soup and talking with you about being disappointed for my red mark. I can even remember the taste of the soup."

She clapped for herself and smiled. I smiled back widely.

"That's great! I'm so glad." I told her.

She was so funny. The way she practically jumped for joy when she remembered this small detail. But it was still something, no matter the size.

By then Tohru had to make lunch. I told her we could stop for today. I didn't need her hurting herself. She protested at first but then decided that might be for the best.

During lunch, she told Shigure and Yuki the great news. They smiled to warmly and congratulated her. I couldn't help but smile to see her so happy again. She did the lunch dishes and then went up to her room. I let my bangs cover my eyes. It never felt right when she wasn't in the room. How pathetic does _that_ sound? I laughed in spite of myself. I really was hopeless...


	6. Chapter 6

I went to my room and sat on my bed. I sighed, having nothing to do. I looked beside me. There it sat. My guitar. I picked it up.

"What the hell?" I said, settling it on my lap. I started playing the intro to the latest song I had learned...the song I learned for Tohru. I closed my eyes and sang out. (Song: Your Eyes sung by Roger from RENT)

_'Your eyes as we said our goodbyes. can't get them out of my mind. and i find. i can't hide. from your eyes. the ones that took me by surprise. the night you came into my life. where there's moonlight i see your eyes.'_

I learned this song the other night. The night she lost her memories of me. I don't know... I guess I just heard this song and wanted to learn it. It made me think of her and that's all that mattered.

_'how'd I let you slip away. when i'm longing so. to hold you. now i die. for one more day. cuz there's something i should have told you. yes there's something i should have told you. when i looked into your eyes.'_

If I _hadn't_ have told her, everything would be fine... No it wouldn't...I had to tell her. I needed to.

_'why does distance make us wise. you were the song all along. and before the song dies. i should tell you. i should tell you. i have always loved you. you can see it in my eyes.'_

Was that true? I wonder... I looked into the mirror in front of my bed. I couldn't tell. All I know is that I love Tohru. Simple as that. I played more guitar and sang the last word...

_'Tohru...'_

I sighed and set my guitar back down.

When I looked back up...I couldn't believe my eyes...


	7. Chapter 7

Tohru was standing at my door, tears streaming down her face.

"T-Tohru...?" I stuttered as I blushed.

She wasn't supposed to hear that. Ugh... and she was probably standing there the whole time! Wait... I looked back at the door. She wasn't at the door anymore. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to feel something warm on my lips... Wait! Tohru... She was kissing me. But... does that mean? I broke away from her.

"D-do you?" I started.

She nodded, still crying. "I remember. Everything. Kyo, I was so lost... I felt different. Empty..."

She hiccuped, tears developing again and flowing overboard. I quickly wiped them away, unaware of my own tears. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I found you. I'm so sorry! I'm never going to lose you again i promise!"

I couldn't contain how happy I was. She remembered! She was back! My Tohru...

"Kyo I love you." She said, muffled by my shoulder.

"I love you too. I love you so much. So, so much!"

I was totally crying now. And I'm not one to cry, trust me. But I almost lost her forever! I had almost lost the only one I will ever love. But now she was back. And I was just so happy. It was like my heart had been put back together. We pulled away and laughed. We were both puffy eyed now. I fixed her hair since I had messed it up when I hugged her. She smiled.

There were whistles at the doorway. We whipped our heads around. That damn dog and that damn rat were smiling their stupid heads off. But... strangely... I was just too damn happy to care.

**Finish!!**


End file.
